


Mugman's Crush

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Few weeks after saving Inkwell Isle from the hands of the Devil. Mugman gets letters from a mysterious someone. A secret admirer to be exact.





	Mugman's Crush

It's been a few weeks since saving Inkwell Isle from the hands of the Devil; brothers Cuphead and Mugman were declared heroes, and they could get back to their normal lives being kids. Though that wasn't the case for Mugman, since the celebration he's been getting letters from a mysterious someone.

The mail came earlier, and when Elder Kettle checked it he saw the mysterious letter Mugman was getting. "Mugman! You got another letter!"

Mugman and Cuphead were eating lunch when they heard their caretakers call, and ran towards him. Mugs took the envelope from Kettle's hands and opened it. Mugs read the letter silently and quickly.

"What does it say, Mugs?" Cuphead asked. He got up closer to his brother who pushed him away so he won't see the note. "Come on let me see."

"Cuphead, no. It's nothing." Mugman said running up to their room so he can read the note secretly. Cuphead looked at Elder Kettle and nodded facing the staircase.

Elder Kettle shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just don't push it, Cup." Cuphead nodded and went upstairs to find his brother in their room. Mugman was still reading the note, blushing hard.

"Hey bro!" Cuphead called out, scaring his brother.

"Cuphead!" Mugman groaned. "Don't scare me like that!"

Cuphead chuckled. "Sorry Mugs, but you have to tell me more about these letters!"

Mugman rolled his eyes keeping the letters away from his brother. Mugman looked to see Cuphead giving him a big smile, wanting to see the letters. The mug responded with rolling his eyes and continued reading the letter. Mugman kept on looking at his brother's smile, slowly making him crack.

"Alright! Would you stop smiling like that! Its freaky!" Mugman yelled.

Cuphead smiled and gave a chuckle. "So who's my little brother's little crush?"

Mugman sighed and faced his brother with a stern glare. "You promise not to tell anyone?" Cuphead crossed his heart and zipped his lips, but never mentioned that he had his fingers crossed. "Ok, Cala Maria is my crush."

It went silent for a bit, and Mugman turned to face his brother cracking a smile. Mugman groaned as his brother chuckled hearing whom Mugman loved.

"You love Cala Maria? As in debtor mermaid Cala Maria!" Cuphead laughed.

"Cuphead!" Mugman yelled, blushing heavily. Cuphead laughed harder seeing his brother more embarrassed. "Yes! We've been dating after rescuing her from the devil." Cuphead laughed more and more, and Mugman wasn't dealing with it. "Okay would you quit laughing!" Mugman yelled.

Cuphead stopped his laughter and gave a smirk to his brother. "Okay. Okay. I'll stop." He said. But he didn't, and Cuphead continued laughing.

Mugman sighed covering his face. "You better not tell anyone in Inkwell." He mumbled.

Cuphead smiled. He along with Mugman always kept their secrets quiet from anyone in the isles, even from Elder Kettle. "Relax I won't tell. Besides I'm happy for you little bro," He then went over to give Mugman a hug. "You're growing up."

Mugman smiled, the blush returned only, wasn't heavy as before. Mugman hugged his brother back as the two shared a laugh.


End file.
